


Since the First Glance

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When did he turn so sweet?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	Since the First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> a snippet for a friend that i probably won't finish...
> 
> i don't even like harry potter.

Ever since he first saw him, Harry couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

His first thoughts were ones of disgust, revolted by the high-and-mighty front he put on.

He can't pinpoint the exact time he noticed his thoughts developing this unknown sort of... favorable, yet not exactly flattering overtone.

It wasn't that Harry had woken up one day thinking, " _I am in love with Draco Malfoy_ ," no, quite the opposite, in fact.


End file.
